


Full Moon Ficlet #408 - Sigh

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek can tell you what every sigh out of Stiles' mouth means. Every single one.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #408: Sigh





	Full Moon Ficlet #408 - Sigh

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations!
> 
> Just a quick note - back to work tomorrow after twelve days off and I have to start at three a.m. so I really just want to get some sleep. LOL.
> 
> Big thanks to [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) for the beta! 
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Stiles always teased Derek that his eyebrows had a million expressions and said a million things, but he failed to realize that he had a method of wordless communication that was just as expressive. It didn’t matter the situation, Stiles had a response that it seemed only Derek could understand but the Sheriff was a pretty close second. 

Derek spoke with his eyebrows. Stiles sighed.

There were sighs accompanied by an eyeroll and there were sighs that took all of the air out of him. There was the quiet sigh just as he drifted off to sleep. A loud sigh that could be mistaken for a groan after the first cup of coffee every morning. There was the sigh when somebody said or did something stupid, a sigh laced with so much fond that it nearly emitted light.

There was the sigh when Deaton avoided answering a question. The sigh when he told tales of high school, the one that could end high or low depending on how good the memory happened to be. There was even the sigh that turned into a laugh whenever he reminisced about Finstock.

Worry about his father earned a particular sigh that was so quiet he was sure that he was the only one that could actually hear it but occasionally the quirk of John’s lips would tell Derek that he had heard it as well. The sigh when he thought about his mom, slightly wet and broken and had Derek pulling him into a hug and burying his face in Stiles’ neck until the scrape of his beard caused the giggle sigh of happiness that publicly Derek claimed was his favorite.

There were a million sighs; it would take Derek a lifetime to identify and catalog them all, a job he looked forward to with great glee. There was one sigh, a sigh that only he knew, the one only he had ever heard and he cherished it more than any sound or memory in his entire life.

It was the breathless sigh that Stiles gave out in their bedroom late one night after they’d been living together for a couple of months. The moon was full and Derek didn’t want to leave his side on the bed, the draw of Stiles, of his mate too much for him to part with. He’d texted the Pack to let them know he wouldn’t be joining them on their run. He was content to lie with Stiles wrapped in his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Although, cuddling was only the start of the night. Soon enough, their bodies moved together in practiced ways that were still new even after so many years together. The heat of the radiator burning through the room as the sweat accumulated between their bodies before running in rivulets over their skin and onto the sheets beneath them. Their mutual completion celebrated in silence, eyes locked together before falling into a sloppy kiss that spoke volumes.

After cleaning up and climbing back into the bed, the double-stuffed duvet pulled over the top of them, and Stiles’ head resting on Derek’s chest. His fingers traced squiggles into his chest hair, earning huffed laughs when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. The clouds moved over the moon, shrouding the room in darkness and Derek stretched an arm out to the nightstand and rummaged around in the drawer before turning his attention back to Stiles and burying his nose in Stiles’ hair and inhaling their mixed scents.

It was in that moment that Stiles sighed. Derek raised his eyebrows and looked down to see Stiles staring up at him, chin resting in the divot between his pectorals. “Penny for your thoughts,” he said, hoping to get to the bottom of this new sigh, this sound he’d never heard. This sigh was breathless and soft and yet filled Derek’s chest and burst out into the room. 

“I want this moment to last forever,” he said, his cheeks warming and Derek reached out his hand, fingers curled tight around the palm, and ran his thumb over them and felt the burn there.

“Well, I can’t promise this moment to last forever,” Derek said, hurrying to continue when the shine in Stiles’ eyes began to dim. “But I can promise that I want this relationship, this  _ us _ to last for as long as we both shall live.” He uncurled his fingers to reveal a silver and black band with a moonscape designed around it. “If that’s what you want.”

Stiles stared, his chin digging almost painfully into Derek’s chest as he gaped and reached out a trembling finger to touch the ring before the same hand pinched Stiles’ cheek. “Ouch. I’m not dreaming. You’re really…” He sat up, the duvet pooling around his hips. “You are proposing, right? I’m not reading this wrong?” 

Derek chuckled and pushed himself up on one elbow and held the ring out to Stiles. “Stiles, will you marry me?” 

The sound Stiles let out was completely new, it wouldn’t even qualify as a sigh, but it was full of joy and mirth and Derek would never forget it as Stiles nodded and held his hand out for Derek to slide the band into place. Once it was on, Derek reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled him down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.
> 
> [Here is a link to the ring I used as inspiration.](https://jewelrybyjohan.com/products/meteorite-mountain-ring-3750)


End file.
